


I'm Just Saying

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's all fine,' that was what John had told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Saying

'It's all fine,' that was what John had told him, and he found himself thinking of the small box he kept carelessly stashed under his socks. The one containing the plain, black ring he'd received for his thirtieth birthday – a gift from his infuriating, annoying, beloved big brother.

He'd never actually worn it, but he sometimes held it in his palm and just looked at it – a tangible reminder of the fact that it was indeed fine, and he was not alone.

(It was also a token of Mycroft's brotherly affection, though they'd both die rather than acknowledge as much.)


End file.
